Under The Cherry Tree
by Constynse4
Summary: Robin is nine, Marian is six, The share part of an afternoon together. Hope you enjoy.


**Under the Cherry Tree**

_Marian is six, Robin is nine _

Marian set the basket down on the hall table. She surveyed the contents while running through the checklist in her head. Bread, cheese, the fancy little meat pies she loved, fruit tarts, violet cakes and a flask of strawberry chamomile tea. Cups, plates, Blanket, Molly and Baby Meg. She clasped her hands and smiled with a thrill of satisfaction – all set. She picked up the basket and headed out the kitchen door.

She couldn't skip , which was her favorite method of travel; that would upset the contents of the basket. Clearing the side of the manor she headed single mindedly for the large cherry tree in the back near the woods.

"Where ya going, Marian"- Robin leaned on the fence across the lane and stared curiously at the basket Marian carried.

"I have a party for Me and Molly and baby Meg. Momma had guests last night for supper but it was after I was in bed." Marian provided suspiciously "Cook saved me some treats so I could have a picnic."

"Can I come"'- Robyn asked hopefully. He had missed breakfast in his hurry to get outside and then was banished from lunch as punishment for sending an arrow through his father's best shirt that was hanging on the line to dry. It wasn't on purpose, Robyn had been aiming for the pigeon. But the bird took off and as he followed it, he neglected to take in the full detail of the shot. There was such a fine line between concentrating on the target and taking in all the details but he would get it eventually- It just took patience and practice.

"Well …can I" Robin asked again with a cheeky grin.

Marian sized him up. She stared into his eyes and looked him up and down. Squinting as she considered his worthiness. Robin grinned and shuffled self-consciously under her strict assessment.

Robin had been her friend forever, he could be very nice sometimes , but more often he tended to tease. She didn't want his teasing to spoil her party. Especially for Molly who was so excited. Still… he was clever and strong and would undoubtedly be a good provider someday. Momma said that it was important to find a husband that would be a good provider, and her girls needed a father, He was worth a try.

"Alright" said Marian sternly "But, no teasing and you carry the basket".

"Yes Milady" said Robin with a quick bow. He slung his bow over his shoulder and took the basket from Marian.

"_Excellent",_ she thought, .." _now I can skip"._

When they reached the tree, Marian laid out the blanket and arraigned the food ; settling Molly and Meg on each side of her place.

"Lady Marian, shall I serve you and the dollies, … I mean babies" Robin asked as he reached for the meat pies hungrily. He dutifully served Meg and Molly, then Marian and finally himself, The basket was loaded with great treats and he ate his fill while Marian chattered and fussed over her little family,

"Marian, Do you happen to have a drink in there" Robin asked as he choked on a piece of bread that he had eaten too hastily.

She pulled two cups and the tea out of the basket. Robin poured the cups for her. Then took a sip.

He considered the taste and wrinkled his nose- "What is this stuff?" he asked.

"Strawberry chamomile tea" Marian beamed "It's my favorite".

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "Nice" he lied as he rolled his eyes.

He heard his friends coming down the lane and stood up quickly. "I've got to go Marian –My friends and I are going on a hunt. " He was grateful that he was no longer starving hungry but dying to get back to his mates.

"Thank You milady" He rose and gathered his things " for a most pleasant party. I hope you don't mind if I leave you now"

Marian frowned "Go ahead Robin Locksley…..we will stay a while longer" she narrowed her eyes sizing him up. "Go hunt, It's good practice for you."

Robyn gave her a confused look, followed by a quick grin, then he bowed stiffly and tore off so his friend wouldn't see what he was doing with Marian. Girls are so strange- one minute rambling on about nonsense and the next preaching virtues.

Marian settled the dollies and poured more tea, She looked up in time to see Robin laughing as he bounded into the forest with his bow. _I'm never really sure when he's teasing me but he can be good company when he behaves himself_. …. she thought. "_I'm going to marry you someday Robyn Locksley …So you'd better be ready."_


End file.
